100% Completion in GTA V
In order to achieve 100% Completion in ''Grand Theft Auto V, ''the player must complete 69 storyline missions, 20 strangers and freaks missions, 14 random events, 42 hobbies and pastimes and 16 miscellaneous tasks. Achieving 100% completion |-|Missions= *Complete all 69 main storyline missions. ** This includes completion of all of Lester's Assassination missions, best completed after the main story missions to maximize profit. |-|Other tasks= *Complete 14 out of 57/60 (For returning players on the enhanced version) Random Events. *Complete Franklin's Strangers and Freaks missions. The following is a list of the required Strangers and Freaks missions that count towards 100% completion: **Grass Roots - Franklin (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the following missions) **Grass Roots - The Pickup 0.5% **Grass Roots - The Drag (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the last mission) **Grass Roots - The Smoke-In 0.5% **Paparazzo 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Sex Tape 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Partnership (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the following missions) **Paparazzo - The Meltdown 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Highness (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the last mission) **Paparazzo - Reality Check 0.5% **Risk Assessment 0.5% **Liquidity Risk 0.5% **Targeted Risk 0.5% **Uncalculated Risk (Unlocked after completing all parachute challenges) 0.5% **A Starlet in Vinewood (Unlocked after collecting all 50 Letter Scraps) 0.5% **Shift Work 0.5% **Exercising Demons 0.5% **Far Out 0.5% **The Final Frontier (Unlocked after Far Out has been completed and collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts) 0.5% **Pulling Favors 0.5% **Pulling Another Favor 0.5% **Pulling Favors Again 0.5% **Still Pulling Favors 0.5% **Pulling One Last Favor 0.5% Total: 10% *Complete 42 of 59 Hobbies and Pastimes. The following is a list of the hobbies and pastimes that count towards 100% completion: **Shooting Range: Handguns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Submachine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Assault Rifles (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Shotguns (bronze medal of better) **Shooting Range: Light Machine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Heavy (bronze medal or better) **Play 9 holes of Golf and finish even or below par (the player does not need to win the match) **Win at Tennis (1 game is enough, it doesn't need to be a full set or match) **Win at Darts **Complete all three Triathlons (third place or better) **Complete all five Street Races (third place or better) **Complete all six Off-road Races (third place or better) **Complete all four Sea Races (third place or better) **Complete all twelve Flight School lessons (bronze medal or better) **Complete all Parachute Jumps **Get a private dance at the Strip Club *Complete 16 miscellaneous tasks. The following is a list of 16 miscellaneous missions that count towards 100% completion: **Purchase any 5 Properties (Vanilla Unicorn does not count) **Purchase a vehicle from a website **Collect all 50 Spaceship Parts **Collect all 50 Letter Scraps **Walk and play fetch with Chop **Complete a Booty Call **Receive a Prostitute's service **Hold Up a Store **Complete 25 Under the Bridge challenges **Complete 8 Knife Flights **Complete 25 Stunt Jumps **Visit the Cinema **Friend Activities: ***Visit a Bar ***Watch a movie at the cinema ***Visit the Strip Club ***Play Darts Platforms Checklists On the Rockstar Games Social Club website, there is a 100% Progress section which allows the player to check both completed and incompleted missions, events and activities. On every category there are thumbnails for each of the items. These items will be greyed out and showing a lock if the player hasn't completed them, or full color and no lock if the item is completed. It is important to know that not all of them count towards 100% completion of the game; the ones who do have a thumbnail with a colored bar on the left border. This section also features an interactive map with the location of events and collectibles. However, be advised that some of the shown things do not count towards 100% completion (same as with the aforementioned thumbnails), such as Trevor's and Michael's Strangers and Freaks missions. |-|PlayStation= 100 checklist ps4.png|PS4 Completion checklist at the start of the game, seen on Rockstar Games Social Club. 100 checklist ps3.png|PS3 100% Completion, seen on Rockstar Games Social Club. |-|Xbox= 10039321234234.jpg|Xbox 360 100% Completion, seen on the in-game start menu. |-|PC= 100 checklist PC.png|PC 100% Completion, seen on Rockstar Games Social Club. Rewards *The Career Criminal achievement/trophy. *UFOs will also appear at the top of Mount Chiliad and above Fort Zancudo and Sandy Shores. *An orange T-shirt that says 100% on it, under T-shirts in Franklin's wardrobe. *The Strangers and Freaks mission, The Last One is unlocked for Franklin. **A Golden Peyote Plant will spawn in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness area upon completing The Last One in the Enhanced Versions of the game, allowing the player to become the Sasquatch and the challenge to unlock the Beast. Note that not all of these rewards instantly appear. It may be necessary to play for some time before the UFOs appear and the trigger point for "The Last One" becomes available. This is the second GTA game since GTA Advance in which no weapon or vehicle-related award is given for 100% completion. Non-required tasks Below is a list of things which will not count towards 100% completion, but can contribute to other achievements. *Get Gold on all storymode missions and Strangers and Freaks *Complete all 57 (60 in the enhanced version) Random Events *Complete Michael and Trevor's Strangers and Freaks missions *Complete all 5 Stunt Plane Time Trials *Complete all 5 Arms Trafficking Air *Complete all 5 Arms Trafficking Ground *Complete all 50 Under the Bridge stunts *Complete all 15 Knife Flights stunts *Complete all 15 Hunting challenges *Complete all 50 Stunt jumps *Collect the Epsilon Tract Collectibles *Collect the Submarine Parts Collectibles *Collect the Nuclear Waste Collectibles *Get gold on all the Shooting Range tasks *Unlock all of the Golf challengers * Defeat all tennis and golf opponents * Win on all 8 tennis courts throughout the city *Get all the Booty Call numbers *Complete the Triathlon and other races in first place *Complete Flight School with a gold medal *Purchase all of the Properties (Can be done using the BAWSAQ market) *Purchase Stocks (From Bawsaq or LCN-Exchange) *Complete all the Property Management missions (including the Private Taxi Fares) *Hold up all of the stores in San Andreas *Watch all three movies. (Meltdown, The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain and Capolavoro) * Watch all television programs *Complete Franklin's Children of the Mountain tests and receive the T-shirt *Meet all special street characters (i.e. Impotent Rage cosplayer, the Vinewood Zombie actor, etc.) *Deliver 4 people to the Altruist Cult *Go scuba diving *Perform yoga *Ride the Aerial Tramway *Use a Car Wash *Use all of the fairground rides at the Del Perro Pier *Attend all of Michael's therapy sessions *Purchase all weapons and modifications *Purchase all vehicle modifications *Purchase all clothing, masks, haircuts and tattoos *Explore all of Los Santos and Blaine County *Find and collect all 27 Peyote Plants (available on the enhanced version only) *Solve the Murder Mystery (available only to returning players on the enhanced version) *Photograph all 50 Monkey Mosaics (available only to returning players on the enhanced version) *Complete all 20 Wildlife Photography Challenges (available only to returning players on the enhanced version) *Complete all 5 Stock Car Races (available only to returning players on the enhanced version) *Collect all 11 underwater briefcases *Get maximum stats for all characters *Use and visit all destinations of Los Santos Transit *Visit all websites Video de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (V) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto V pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto V ru:100% прохождение GTA V Category:GTA V Category:100% Completion